Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 July 2016
18:30:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:30:09 !updated 18:30:09 Mr Creeper500: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 18:30:36 Toothy, PM. 18:30:56 No PM from you, Felix... :/ 18:31:06 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:32:19 !updated 18:32:19 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 18:33:16 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has left Special:Chat 18:33:18 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has joined Special:Chat 18:33:36 OMG I AM DYING 18:33:37 !on 18:33:38 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 18:33:45 I'M WATCHING A DEMON MOVIE 18:33:46 !tellon 18:33:46 !seenon 18:33:47 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 18:33:47 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 18:33:57 Sounds cool 18:33:59 AND THE DEEP VOICE FROM THIS LADY IS KILLING ME XD 18:34:12 "Girl you got something in your throat?" 18:34:14 XD 18:34:16 Jesus 18:34:17 Lol 18:34:22 She git bronchitis 18:34:25 *got 18:34:26 I am bored 18:34:33 /kill Sandgar 18:34:34 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 18:34:35 This looks tasty! 18:34:39 lol 18:35:04 Gage Creeper Skype 18:36:44 Do you have something like birthday calendar here? 18:36:49 no 18:36:57 Okay. Good. 18:37:12 why 18:37:15 Lol 18:37:28 I hate sharing out my birthday. 18:37:43 /kill Nyx The Psychic 18:37:44 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 18:37:44 oh 18:37:45 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 18:37:45 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 18:37:46 well 18:37:46 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 18:37:47 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 18:37:50 we wouldn't force people to do it 18:38:16 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 18:39:53 RIP (dead) chat 18:40:25 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has left Special:Chat 18:40:27 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has joined Special:Chat 18:41:23 xD 18:42:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:42:52 !tata 18:43:00 THANK FUCK 18:43:32 !updated 18:43:32 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 18:44:08 BRB. 18:44:12 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has joined Special:Chat 18:44:42 -!- ToothyTheBeaver has left Special:Chat 18:44:43 'k 18:47:42 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:48:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:49:16 rip loll 18:56:44 !Say test 18:56:48 !on 18:56:49 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 18:56:54 !updated 18:56:54 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~3 lines in the log buffer. 18:57:04 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:06:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:07:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:07:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:09:20 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 19:09:28 brb 19:09:46 Heya Nyx 19:09:47 xD 19:09:55 Join, then immediate brb lol 19:11:42 XD 19:11:44 sorry 19:12:19 It's fine, though I will get you back, rn even, brb 19:12:38 as soon as I joined my grandma was like "NYX HELP PUT THE DISHES AWAY' 19:15:18 -!- Felix Vašečka has left Special:Chat 19:16:34 ... 19:16:39 lag? 19:16:40 nop 19:17:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:17:59 Heeey desi 'wave 19:18:03 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:27:06 Back 19:27:37 !updated 19:27:37 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 19:28:08 XD 19:28:19 you missed nothing 19:28:30 I can see that lol 19:28:54 I just chugged a soda doe 19:29:00 thats 'bout it 19:29:15 * Nyx_The_Psychic bounces off walls like a crazy person* 19:29:16 So I'm guessing you're hyper now 19:30:29 YEP 19:32:17 We need someone in here to kill, I finally have a chance to make this bot some new stuff, but still lack the violent drve 19:32:26 HEHEHLKEKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKe 19:33:24 * Mr_Creeper500 pings Terry to death 19:33:26 Terry 19:33:29 Terry 19:33:31 Terry 19:33:34 Terry 19:33:39 Terry 19:33:47 ok this isn't working 19:34:23 wgat 19:34:30 /kill Nyx The Psychic 19:34:31 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 19:34:32 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 19:34:33 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 19:34:41 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 19:34:42 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 19:34:58 YEY 19:35:19 * Nyx_The_Psychic bites a chunk of terris head off* 19:35:21 /kill Terry 19:35:22 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Terry in the eye with their own femur 19:35:35 I need to fix this motherfucking thing 19:37:06 XD 19:37:22 /kill terrios528 19:37:23 * Bot_Lumpy buries terrios528 in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 19:37:32 /kill terrios 19:37:33 * Bot_Lumpy rips terrios's head off. 19:37:45 /kill Terri 19:37:46 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Terri in the eye with their own femur 19:37:50 ... hm 19:38:09 /kill me 19:38:10 * Bot_Lumpy buries me in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 19:38:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:38:53 /kill sandgar 19:38:54 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing sandgar at this time 19:39:00 Neil 19:39:11 why is the bot not using the user specfic codes 19:39:16 I can't do shit about it wanting caps 19:39:23 that's Wikia's shit 19:39:24 /kill Sandgar 19:39:25 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 19:39:26 This looks tasty! 19:39:28 See 19:39:36 /kill Terrios 19:39:37 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Terrios in a pirana tank. 19:39:40 oh 19:39:53 /kill Terry 19:39:54 * Bot_Lumpy rips Terry's head off. 19:39:57 .. hm 19:41:58 /kill Nyx 19:41:59 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 19:42:00 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 19:42:00 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 19:42:01 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 19:42:02 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 19:42:18 Why does it kill Rouge and not me Neil 19:42:20 XD 19:42:42 "* Bot Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn." 19:42:56 The rabbit finishes the job 19:43:14 oh. 19:43:25 /kill Rouge 19:43:26 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Rouge at this time 19:43:30 aw 19:45:16 I'm making one for Rogue, what do you want it to say? 19:46:02 *puts rouge in a mental asylum,* 19:46:02 I cant even kill this bitch if I wanted to 19:47:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:47:43 /kill Terry 19:47:43 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 19:47:44 I don't give warnings, bitch! 19:47:50 /kill Rogue 19:47:51 * Bot_Lumpy books Rogue into a haunted mental asylum 19:47:52 Maybe the ghosts will have better luck... 19:48:04 ha 19:48:31 and... 19:48:35 XD 19:48:36 /kill Ryx 19:48:36 * Bot_Lumpy hacks Nyx's computer and steals her identity. 19:48:37 * Bot_Lumpy has Nyx and Rogue put on 24/7 surveillance to prevent them seeing eachother. 19:48:38 Now we wait the relationship's bound to fall apart after a year or so. 19:48:49 Wait, forgot a line 19:49:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:50:02 /kill Ryx 19:50:03 * Bot_Lumpy hacks Nyx's computer and steals her identity. 19:50:03 * Bot_Lumpy takes out a restaining order against Rogue in Nyx's name. 19:50:04 * Bot_Lumpy has Nyx and Rogue put on 24/7 surveillance to prevent them seeing eachother. 19:50:05 Now we wait the relationship's bound to fall apart after a year or so. 19:50:14 ;-; 19:50:17 thats just sad 19:50:18 There we go, told ya I could kill it 19:50:38 /kill Rouge 19:50:39 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Rouge in the eye with their own femur 19:50:47 spelt it wrong 19:51:05 /kill Rogue* 19:51:05 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Rogue* in a pirana tank. 19:51:10 DANG IT 19:51:18 /kill rogue 19:51:19 * Bot_Lumpy snaps rogue's neck in 256 different pieces 19:51:28 URG 19:51:42 /kill Rogue 19:51:43 * Bot_Lumpy books Rogue into a haunted mental asylum 19:51:44 Maybe the ghosts will have better luck... 19:51:51 there we go xD 19:51:58 they would 19:52:11 /Oh, Lumpy 19:52:16 or no 19:52:22 /Oh Lumpy 19:52:28 DONT WORK 19:52:33 /oh Lumpy 19:52:34 Oh Mr Creeper500 19:52:44 ^ fanfics be like 19:52:52 'XD 19:52:58 /oh Shit 19:53:04 /oh shit 19:53:05 Oh shit indeed 19:53:19 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:53:25 Heya Ally 19:53:32 /oh boy 19:53:39 Ha 19:53:39 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 19:53:40 Who you calling a bitch, bitch?! 19:53:46 Nyx The Bitch 19:53:53 'XD 19:54:00 /Lumpy, please talk to me 19:54:07 ... 19:54:08 no 19:54:08 FINE 19:54:09 DICK 19:54:20 Nyx is a makeup company lol 19:54:20 /Lumpy, fuck you 19:54:21 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 19:54:22 Asshole 19:54:26 /Lumpy, please talk to me 19:54:26 I wish I could Nyx The Psychic, but I am only a bot. 19:54:27 And I don't really care... 19:54:32 there we are 19:54:37 I hate you too <3 19:54:56 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 19:54:57 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 19:54:58 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 19:55:26 /can you find me 19:55:27 Found you Nyx The Psychic 19:55:30 ... 19:55:35 no you didnt 19:55:56 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 19:56:37 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:57:20 (づT‸T)づ 19:57:32 /Lumpy, flip you 19:57:33 Learn how to fucking swear, this is an adult caroon! 19:57:40 WELL FUCK YOU 19:57:47 * Nyx_The_Psychic crys in corner 19:58:02 /kill Juan 19:58:02 * Bot_Lumpy skins Juan alive. 19:58:03 * Bot_Lumpy throws skinless Juan in boiling acid. 19:58:04 * Bot_Lumpy pours Juan containing acid down drain. 19:58:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:01:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:02:00 /Lumpy stab Nyx 20:02:01 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Nyx 1024 consecutive times. 20:02:02 bigTASTE MY VENGENCE 20:02:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:03:05 hahaha noppppe 20:03:15 /Lumpy stab Gage 20:03:16 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Gage 1024 consecutive times. 20:03:16 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 20:03:17 bigTASTE MY VENGENCE 20:03:20 /Lumpy kill Mr Creeper500 20:03:22 * Bot_Lumpy breaks Terrios528 's neck 20:03:25 lol 20:03:44 /Lumpy stab me 20:03:45 * Bot_Lumpy stabs me 1024 consecutive times. 20:03:46 bigTASTE MY VENGENCE 20:03:48 /Lumpy stab Terry 20:03:49 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Terry 1024 consecutive times. 20:03:50 bigTASTE MY VENGENCE 20:04:05 /Lumpy kill Mr Creeper500 20:04:06 * Bot_Lumpy breaks Nyx The Psychic 's neck 20:04:11 /Lumpy stab himself 20:04:12 WHIIIII 20:04:12 * Bot_Lumpy stabs himself 1024 consecutive times. 20:04:13 bigTASTE MY VENGENCE 20:04:17 XD 20:04:42 /kill Mr Creeper500 20:04:43 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 in half. 20:04:44 That's what you get for making me feed you pizza, lazy bitch. 20:05:12 only you 20:05:14 can kill you 20:05:23 /kill neil\ 20:05:24 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing neil\ at this time 20:05:30 only you can prevent forest fires 20:05:32 /kill Neil 20:05:33 * Bot_Lumpy buries Neil in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 20:05:45 TERRI 20:05:45 NO 20:05:48 SHUT UP 20:05:53 I didn't add my rl name yet 20:06:08 /kill Terry 20:06:09 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 20:06:09 I don't give warnings, bitch! 20:06:16 'Kill rachel. Who the fuck is that girly bitch?" 20:06:58 !updated 20:06:58 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 20:07:05 brb 20:07:10 'k 20:07:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:07:51 Back 20:08:01 That took forever 20:08:09 Ikr 20:08:09 jk lol 20:08:16 5 hours at least 20:08:27 I mean man 20:08:41 I should have just left chat if It was that long 20:09:02 All you did now was take up Wikia server space 20:09:13 I know 20:09:15 as if they weren't useless enough already xD 20:09:16 shame on me 20:09:27 SHAME 20:09:43 I mean fuck 20:09:52 what si going on 20:09:54 I should just slit my own throat 20:09:57 I probably shouldn't call Wikia stupid though, *illuminatti theme plays*, ya never know who's watching 20:10:14 DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DDDUNNNN 20:10:28 *air horns start blasting 20:11:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:11:32 / ^\ 20:11:32 /_o_\ 20:11:38 Dammit 20:11:43 Wikia broke my triangle 20:11:47 now-a-days wikia chats are for nothing but memes 20:12:04 and people crying about there life 20:12:32 And the occasional terrorist 20:12:45 oh yeah those too 20:12:51 That's what I call Meph at least xP 20:13:23 I was pinged 20:13:27 mostly teenage girls crying over the internet 20:13:59 I got pinged by "meph" 20:14:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:14:12 lol 20:14:53 hey guys 20:15:02 Lol sorry xd 20:15:04 Yeah 20:15:11 Remeber when Wikias weren't people whining? 20:15:17 Oh wait that was never 20:15:28 Ummm nyx 20:15:30 Not never 20:15:33 You do it too xD 20:15:34 there was a time before they had chats 20:15:36 REMEBER WHEN WE USED TO TALK ABOUT THE SHOW 20:15:38 oh wait 20:15:41 still never 20:15:48 @ally Yeah. I know XD 20:15:52 You do it all the time like everyone else loo 20:15:56 Lol 20:15:58 Everyone does it 20:16:06 I am not counting myself out 20:16:09 Lol 20:16:18 We've talked about the show alot actually 20:16:26 That and SU 20:16:37 And Don't Huge Me I'm Scared 20:16:39 but then again no one came to the Htfs wikia to talk about Flippys charter extencifly 20:17:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:17:41 Lol 20:17:48 I use a bot to do it 20:17:51 XD 20:17:53 I am sick of people pretending we dont 20:17:56 ?Lumpy, who made you? 20:17:57 Like Ditto? 20:18:00 OOOOOOOHHHH 20:18:03 XD 20:18:04 /Lumpy, who made you? 20:18:04 OHHHHHH! 20:18:09 DAMN 20:18:09 SHOTS FIRED 20:18:13 XD 20:18:18 DAMN DESI 20:18:21 UP TOP 20:18:27 * Nyx_The_Psychic highfives desi* 20:18:30 Sadly 20:18:32 I am 20:18:33 ?Who made you Lumpy? 20:18:39 Amazing at roasting people 20:18:39 Lol 20:18:51 /Who made you Lumpy? 20:18:52 Nyx The Psychic: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the biggest ass in history 20:18:53 /Who made you Lumy? 20:18:55 FUCK 20:18:59 Hehe 20:19:02 :3 20:19:03 Lol 20:19:11 Lumy? 20:19:30 * Mr_Creeper500 bashes wall with head 20:19:32 I am pretty sure ditto has a crush on Footbot xD 20:19:44 he has a crush on his "daughter" 20:19:45 Footbot is his daughter 20:19:47 I know 20:19:48 Lol 20:19:49 hehehe 20:19:51 OH SHIT 20:19:59 Jinx kind of @TERRY 20:20:00 yikes 20:20:03 shots fired ;3 hehe 20:20:12 * Mr_Creeper500 fires shots! 20:20:16 Come on guys! That's more like Juan behaviour 20:20:33 ehhh 20:20:35 I mean 20:20:36 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:20:39 just saying 20:21:08 No, Juan behavior is anything that involves being a bitch, pretending to be a bitch or making someone feel like a bitch 20:21:39 The bot is not a girl 20:21:40 its a bot 20:21:52 it has no gender 20:22:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:22:19 Peace isn't 20:22:21 I can give it a gender, gimme 3 minutes 20:22:22 ^@Desi 20:22:24 brb 20:22:36 I am a cat 20:22:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:22:56 Excuse me Nathaniel. 20:23:00 My name is Ally 20:23:03 :O 20:23:07 :P 20:23:24 I also dont even pretend to care about anyone on the wikia but Rogue 20:23:33 but we are dating so :P 20:23:41 Bias I say 20:23:42 XD 20:23:53 oh and you @ally 20:24:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:24:39 everyone else I dont give two shits about 20:24:44 Hahahaha 20:24:45 /Lumpy, what are you? 20:24:46 Oh, I'm a FUCK YOU! ToU BREAKING PIECE OF SHIT... 20:24:52 Sorry Valk and Terry 20:25:08 Valk I dont know well enough 20:25:24 Valk is sweet 20:25:27 and me and terri dont really talk that much anymore *Shrug* 20:25:32 And like my sister 20:25:43 I never talk to valk at all really 20:25:50 I care about everyone LOL 20:25:56 I wouldnt even lable us friends 20:26:10 I could care less about most people on Wikia 20:26:11 /Lumpy, put on some clothes 20:26:21 XD 20:26:21 DAMN forgot that one 20:26:25 Wow Neil lol 20:27:02 Neil you should make /Lumpy, I ship you And he will go off about them being cancer and a lemon fuck xD 20:32:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:32:59 http://img07.deviantart.net/4210/i/2013/339/4/4/russell_x_lumpy_by_akane_luna-d6ww5xe.png this fandom is cancer 20:33:10 /Lumpy, put on some clothes 20:33:11 Oh my God 20:33:12 Can we get a fucking eye doctor in here? I AM WEARING CLOTHES!!!! 20:33:20 lol 20:33:20 omg 20:33:24 a really bad one 20:33:30 Lifty X Shify 20:33:32 Gay incest 20:33:39 Looking it up 20:33:43 /Lumpy, I ship you with Pacifibot 20:33:44 What? 20:33:45 NO! 20:33:46 FUCK! 20:33:46 SHIT! 20:33:48 NO! 20:33:48 That's my fucking sister you disgusting piece of shit! 20:33:54 Cousin* 20:33:57 XD 20:33:59 *dies* 20:34:03 It says they are cousins on the gf wiki lol 20:34:09 Reminds me of DIpper X Tyrone @Gage 20:34:10 HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA 20:34:20 pinecest 20:34:38 selfcest* 20:34:44 http://orig03.deviantart.net/62fc/f/2011/164/0/6/lifty_x_shifty_by_estrella118-d3iuo5w.jpg KILL THE FANDOM 20:34:46 KILL IT 20:34:51 that is just masterbation 20:34:53 BURN IT IN A FUCKING PIT 20:35:28 /Lumpy, I ship you with Pacifibot 20:35:29 What? 20:35:30 NO! 20:35:31 FUCK! 20:35:31 SHIT! 20:35:32 NO! 20:35:33 That's my fucking sister you disgusting piece of shit! 20:36:00 * Nyx_The_Psychic subconciously draws fanart* 20:36:04 KILL ME PLEASE 20:36:34 /kill Nyx The Psychic 20:36:35 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 20:36:35 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 20:36:36 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 20:36:37 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 20:36:38 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 20:36:54 @gage https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/155386125/images/13f7cb2c4bb28e76.jpg THIS ISNT CUTE THIS IS JUST HIM KISSING HIMSELF 20:37:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:38:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:38:37 * Nyx_The_Psychic dies of cancer 20:38:41 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:38:46 /Lumpy, I ship you with Pacifibot 20:38:47 What? 20:38:48 NO! 20:38:49 FUCK! 20:38:50 SHIT! 20:38:51 NO! 20:38:52 That's my fucking cousin you disgusting piece of shit! 20:38:59 There 20:39:02 INCEST 20:39:03 good lol 20:39:07 EWH 20:39:17 it says cousin now you perfectionist piece of shit @Terry 20:39:19 I am drawing Lumpy X Pacificbot Ironicly 20:39:20 kill me 20:39:33 /kill Nyx 20:39:34 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 20:39:35 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 20:39:35 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 20:39:36 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 20:39:37 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 20:40:05 YEY 20:40:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:40:23 I love all this incest talk 20:40:31 funny I know an admin on gf who is one 20:40:37 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:42:05 DONE 20:42:07 HAHAHHA 20:42:10 Kill me 20:42:14 /kill me 20:42:15 * Bot_Lumpy drowns me in a pirana tank. 20:42:19 :D 20:42:20 Out of interest, does anyone know the vid he mentions in that kill command? 20:43:34 I'll take that as a no... 20:44:09 lol 20:44:23 RIP Gage 20:44:24 here we are https://plus.google.com/+NyxTheEmoFurballOfWeirdnessMeowJerks/posts/7jfXaacUz1E 20:44:28 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 20:44:32 I even made a fanfic 20:44:34 :D 20:45:05 I can't breath xD 20:45:11 Fucking perfect 20:45:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 20:45:22 XD 20:45:33 Lol 20:45:47 I should have wrote 'Purt two comin ut tumorow' 20:46:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 20:46:05 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 20:46:16 There added it 20:46:17 Kill me 20:46:18 XD 20:46:35 Best drawing ever too 20:46:57 I might make a Joke Wattpad account and make shitty fanfics for the bots and shit 20:48:06 lol 20:48:22 'BOTXBOTLOVER666' 20:48:53 Add Ditto in there as the creepy father that loves his kids just a biiiiiiiiit too much 20:48:58 yes 20:49:00 YESSS 20:49:13 This will be so fun 20:49:29 '100 reed and I wull meke didto x paci 20:50:13 Crap 20:50:18 I cant make a account 20:50:25 wait nvm 20:51:21 Im going to go 20:51:23 Bye 20:51:27 NO 20:51:32 What 20:51:55 What you mean what? 20:52:47 XD 20:53:07 *that awkward silence that slowly leads to the realisation you're being trolled m8 20:53:11 xD 20:53:19 XD 20:53:55 I cant wait to make more fanfikz 20:53:56 XD 20:54:06 kill me this is so fun 20:54:12 any ideas about fanfucs? 20:54:18 *Fanfucks 20:54:19 fanfucks* 20:54:22 :3 20:54:30 you messed up because you made it capital 20:54:32 Terry you filth 20:55:01 Iknow 20:55:06 lul 20:55:09 fanfucks 20:55:30 nvm, I'm bigger filth now, calling Terry filth somehow made me think of bot boboops 0.0 20:55:41 xD 20:55:42 'XD 20:55:43 ;;;;;;;3 20:55:46 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 20:56:26 D 20:56:28 ... 20:56:29 XD 20:56:42 Lets spam this whorehouse 20:56:58 jk 20:57:15 Don't spam, might fuck with botbrain 20:58:01 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:58:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:58:09 wB Ally 20:58:11 OH MY GOOOODD 20:58:22 wattpad sucks 20:58:23 Wut 20:58:29 Why? 20:58:39 still waiting for a comformation email T_T 20:58:49 /kill wattpad 20:58:50 * Bot_Lumpy drowns wattpad in a pirana tank. 20:58:59 I just rubbed my face with my hand and smudged my eyeliner and masked down my face. Now I have a streak of black across my face 20:59:05 *mascara 20:59:10 Great 20:59:13 XP 20:59:24 Wattpad is awesome 21:00:24 noy for me 21:01:02 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 21:01:06 YWY 21:01:13 *YEY FIXED IT 21:01:31 Lol 21:03:28 * Mr_Creeper500 gives Lumpy an apple 21:03:29 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple, along with half of Mr Creeper's arm. 21:03:46 /Lumpy, fuck you 21:03:46 https://www.wattpad.com/user/BOTXBOTLOVER666/about 21:03:47 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 21:03:48 xd 21:03:50 kill me 21:04:14 No 21:04:24 Please don't joke about that:///// 21:04:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 21:04:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:04:28 /kill Nyx 21:04:30 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 21:04:32 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 21:04:33 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 21:04:35 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 21:04:41 That's what she ment 21:05:00 Or at least, I hope so 21:05:02 yeah 21:05:11 check it INCEST NO LIKE NO READ 21:05:11 a lump but X packifica bot fanfik 21:05:11 Lump waked up two Pack one dey 21:05:11 anb saied 21:05:11 'Pack I wuanted to tell u' 21:05:11 'I wuv u' 21:05:11 Pack den beet da shit ut oof hem 21:05:11 de end 21:05:11 Purt two comin ut tumorow!﻿ 21:05:21 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 21:05:26 and dis https://www.wattpad.com/user/BOTXBOTLOVER666/about 21:06:07 BOTXBOTLOVERb666/b 21:06:14 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 21:06:16 I only realise the 666 now xD 21:06:20 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 21:06:28 XD\ 21:06:29 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 21:06:44 Look at the decription 21:08:05 Lots of shit about liking boys... the irony is golden xD 21:09:02 Terry 21:09:14 yea? 21:09:20 -!- Terrios528 was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 21:09:21 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 21:09:24 Boop 21:09:26 xD 21:09:44 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 21:09:51 * Terrios528 ninja kicks back into chat 21:09:53 xd 21:10:00 I LOVE BOYS 21:10:02 AND BOYS 21:10:08 AND DID I MENTION BOYS 21:10:51 I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFUCK https://www.wattpad.com/user/BOTXBOTLOVER666 21:11:57 Perfect 21:12:08 absolutely fuckin perfect 21:12:11 did you read the last part? 21:12:16 Yes 21:12:28 I liked 666 times xP 21:12:37 '1 LUIKE ONE HAIL SATAN' 21:12:46 kill me 21:13:00 /kill Nyx 21:13:01 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 21:13:01 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 21:13:02 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 21:13:03 What fanfic next? 21:13:04 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 21:13:12 anyone have any ideas 21:13:18 it can be htf or gf 21:13:29 DittoXPacifi 21:13:32 YES 21:14:59 You could also be a real bitch and draw Ditto to look like a scrawny Bin Laden with laptops duct taped to his chest 21:15:30 'Ditto X PaciBot Lube cumes en all diffrent ways' 21:15:42 too many sex jokes 21:15:58 Just right imo XP 21:16:08 Lets troll the shit outta wattpad 21:16:14 YESS 21:16:57 should I make it Ditto X PaciBot Lube cumes en all diffrent ways or Ditto X PaciBot I luva a but? 21:17:29 First one 21:17:48 I did a sao cover XD 21:18:26 'XD 21:19:15 sword art online? 21:19:38 Yep 21:19:39 XD 21:20:35 this is what I have so far 'Dieto waz a ragin homosexual' 21:21:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:21:42 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 21:23:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 08